heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.12.11 - Birds' day out
Category:Log Usually Robyn doesn't really like to wear the very outfit she had brought back from this wicked place called Myst, but as all her other stuff is in the laundry, she has resorted to the only clean set of clothing she had available. It is this set of corset, snug leather boots and wool trousers, making her look like some Robin Hood rippoff. At least there were not too many people here to see her in this thing, as she was lounging on Dinah's sofa, a bucket of rubber rings in a box on her lap and a few folding hunting tips which still needed to get their rings back right next to it. With pliers she hooked them under one of the tips, pulled it to the center and then pushed the second hook up to put the ring around and repeat this for the third blade. Not the nicest hunting tips, but they were effective. ---- Dinah dresses more casually: a grey Gotham Knights tank top and tiny denim shorts. Her hair is tied up in a loose bun, as she wanders this way and that, taking care of small household chores... usually the schedule of crimefighting means that Dinah has to rush to get lots of things done at once. "How's the arrowmaking going?" Dinah asks, glancing over her shoulder. She's currently putting some Ultimate Fighting DVDs back on the shelf. ---- "Re-prepping the tips. And that batman owes me a complete arrow in fully working condition. He and his evidence collecting..." Robyn muttered, her relatively low supply for the fletching materials in mind. "But we took out some pair of guys who wanted to enter the gun business and four of Krieg's henchmen." Snapping another ring into position she aligned the finished tip with the others on the table. Krieg, that eccentric arms dealer who went barefoot everywhere. ---- "Knowing Batman..." Dinah says as she puts the last UFC DVD back on the shelf, "...you'll either never get it back... or you'll get something much better." She smirks, folding her arms under her breasts. "As long as you're a good girl, that is. I think you might be too much of a... bad one for his tastes." ---- "He didn't complain about me messing up the goon's shoulder. I think he had more a problem with his trainee. Blur totally messed up the two would be-buyers. God, she kneecapped them and they were not even tyrants or armed, just wanted to buy some landmines for retailing." Robyn explained about her latest escapade as she stretched her back. "And if I am a bad girl, quite some birds might count for that, right?" ---- "Quite some birds do, in fact," Dinah says with a grin. "That's why we're Birds, and not Bats. I respect Batman, but... he works by his own rules, no compromises." Dinah winks. "Sometimes he just can't see things from a woman's point of view." ---- "But he has a Girl with an anger issiue for his latest Sidekick." Robyn smirks, standing up to go over to the kitchen corner and make a coffee. "Is it his thing to push police records into people's face? Isn't this whole Vigilantism thing at least a bit about paying off debts to society?" ---- Dinah adds a little bit of cream to her coffee, but that's it. She stirs it and says, "You could have just asked me to borrow a shirt, you know." She has a sip of her coffee. "It's not like I don't own a bunch." ---- "Yea... Remind me that I am here on your gratitude again. I mean... I already owe you so much..." Robyn contemplates, taking her coffee black with only a cube of sugar. "Everything rotating around Vigilantism and running the shop at the moment, does it?" ---- Dinah pauses to think for a moment. "Well, yeah," she says, as she takes her coffee and wanders into the sitting room, and then to the bedroom. She returns with a t-shirt, and throws it underhand to Robyn. "Keep it," she says. It's a blue t-shirt advertising a Gotham Farmer's Market. "But that's the life I chose, isn't it? Fighting crime, tending flowers... and watching sports on the DVR while I stitch myself up." She winks. ---- "And no boyfriend for months." Robyn answered with a smirk as she caught the shirt and followed her. "Not like I am better there, no boyfriend since Myst, and that was almost two years ago..." Taking a seat and placing the shirt next to her on the sofa, she smirked a tad. "The Bat suggested I go training with a few other archers. He mentioned Arrowette and Arsenal, two Hawkeyes and Green Arrow." ---- "Yeah, there's a lot of arrows flying around these days," Dinah says with a grin.